


do you ever regret your pride?

by seagrey



Series: renouncement [5]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey





	do you ever regret your pride?

i offered to wear your crown of thorns  
but you insisted upon being gored  
upon that thrice-damned gilded cross


End file.
